michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Very First Show
Synopsis Joey and Jess's first day as dads includes that harrowing rite of passage: changing a diaper. Plot Summary Danny Tanner has lost his wife Pamela Tanner and his mother has been staying with him for the past three months to help with the girls. But now she must go home and leave Danny with the girls. So Danny calls on brother-in-law Jesse Cochrane and his best friend Joey Gladstone to come in and help. Neither Jesse nor Joey have an experience with taking care of kids but they try. Danny goes to work as a Sportscaster and leave the guys home to watch the girls. Michelle proves to be difficult by having to be changed and feed very often. And Stephanie and DJ have problems sharing a room. DJ moves out of her room to the garage. Danny tries to convince her to move back in but she won't. Joey and Danny leave Jesse with DJ to tend to Michelle when Jesse offers DJ money to move back in because a show girl is waiting for him upstairs. When Jesse gets back upstairs he finds out that the show girl is gone and calls off the deal. DJ tries to go back to the garage and Danny stops her. Together Stephanie and Danny convince DJ to move back to her room. References Joey Impressions are: Popeye, Kermit the Frog, Peewee Herman, and BIll Cosby. Barbie Dream House Webster's Room Bruce Willis having a record deal Flinstones Theme Song Quotes and Trivia After Danny shows Jesse his new room Danny gets excited about Jesse coming to stay and hugs him. Jesse: You're hugging me in a room full of pink bunnies Danny: I'm sorry. I'm an emotional guy. Okay I'm a lean mean hugging machine. While Joey and Jesse walk into the kitchen to change Michelle, Stephanie walks in to watch, and they put Michelle in a roaster with a meat rack. Stephanie: Are you going to cook Michelle? Joey: No, we're changing her diaper. Stephanie: Oh, then how do you roast a turkey. Once they have Michelle cleaned and have her wearing paper towel and a bag: Jesse: Spill juice on the counter... Joey: Clean it up with Baby Tidy Bottom. Stephanie: Not bad, but next time try these She reaches for the diapers. Jesse: Stephanie why did you wait til now to give us the diapers? Stephanie: Nobody asked me. Once Stephanie says DJ has moved out, they run to their room. Danny: You lost my daughter. I went to work for seven hours and you lost 33% of my children? Joey call the police, Jesse drive around the neighbourhood, and I'll call DJ friends. Stephanie: And I'll go get DJ. Danny: Stephanie, honey? Stephanie: Yes daddy? Danny: Sweetheart, do you know where DJ is? Stephanie: Uh huh. Danny: Why didn't you say something sooner? Stephanie: Cuz noboday asked me. After trying to convince DJ to move back in Joey and Danny leave it up to Jesse Jesse: I'll speak a language you understand. $5 if you move back in. DJ: $50. Jesse: $10. DJ: $49. Jesse: A buck. You went down a buck? DJ: It's back up to $50. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Claire Tanner - Alice Hirson Vanessa - Christie Claridge